


Prom Night

by Kauschi



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauschi/pseuds/Kauschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attention: Death!Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

„I am really so sorry.“

Brooke didn’t know what was happening. Her vision was kind of blurry and it felt like she had cotton in her ears; at least that’s what it sounded like.

Where was she? And how did she get here?

Was she sick? The man standing by her parents was in scrubs, he definitely looked like a doctor.

But how did her parents get here?

Brooke was confused.

She looked down at herself and was shocked. There was blood everywhere. On her dress, her hands.

But she didn’t feel any pain.

And if she was bleeding so badly, shouldn’t she be on a gurney, with doctors and nurses being busy around her?

Someone touched her on the shoulder.

Brooke turned and saw Harrison. He was crying and his mouth was moving, but she didn’t hear a word he was saying.

Another hand touched her. It was Lily. She was also crying.

Brooke was even more confused. Why were they crying? If she was standing here, instead of being worked on by doctors, it must mean that she was ok. Right? So why did they look like someone had just died?

The guy that looked like a doctor turned to leave and at that moment Jane fainted. Luckily Mike was there to catch her. The doctor came back and he and a few nurses put Jane on a stretcher and moved away with her, with Mike following them.

Brooke thought that maybe she should follow them too, but then she felt Harrison and Lily drag her to the chairs and make her sit down. She could see both of their mouths move, but she still didn’t hear a thing.

She still had no idea what was going on here. The last thing she remembered was that it was prom night and she was at a restaurant with Harrison and Sam and th…

Sam.

Where was Sam?

Something was seriously wrong here.

Brooke looked around the room. It was a waiting area. Probably at the hospital. There were a few people sitting in a corner she didn’t know, then Mary Cherry, Carmen and Josh were sitting across from her and Harrison and Lily next to her. But no Sam.

She was about to get up and look for her, when she saw it.

A nurse came out of one of the rooms, carrying a trash bag. A piece of clothing hung out of it, and Brooke immediately recognized the dress. It was Sam’s.

What the hell?

Brooke got up and walked over to the room.

The moment she saw her, her world seemed to crash. Within a millisecond her vision went back to normal and the sounds around her were so loud that she thought she was going to go deaf.

It all came back to her.

They were at the restaurant; they made Harrison choose; she running from the room, Sam following her; the car coming right at her; Sam pushing her; the impact when Sam’s body hit the car; the blood everywhere…

Brooke entered the room.

Sam looked so peaceful.

She remembered how she had knelt next to Sam, talked to her, cried, and begged her to hold on, while waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

“Why did you do that Sam?” Brooke asked.

Sam was smiling. She looked at Brooke, smiled and then said it.

Brooke looked at her. She couldn’t believe it. She asked Sam to say it again and she did.

Brooke smiled back at her…no, she actually grinned.

Sam let out a small laugh and then grabbed Brooke’s hand.

Then the ambulance had arrived and Sam was rushed to the hospital.

Brooke moved over to Sam and took her hand. Tears were streaming down her face.

“I love you too, Sam.”

It was the first time that she said those words and actually meant them.

It was too late though.

Sam would never hear her say them.

Sam was gone.


End file.
